Shattered
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: Death can separate people who have love but an arguement was his last words before he rushed out only to return to nothing


' it was like a dream that moment you have then your gone it was like those moments the pain of unsure truth the pain reddened look on his face the pain the pain then everything disappeared'.

' Yuri do you love me". Wolfram asked Yuri in their shared tent.

" I…I do Wolf but in another way".

" eh".

" it's not the love you think it's different I can't love you the way you love me my heart won't allow it". Yuri said his head down and tears slid down Wolfram's face. " don't cry Wolfram". Yuri said going to hug Wolfram who backed up.

" I HATE YOU I HATE YOU…YOU BASTARD WIMP I HATE YOU SO MUCH PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE". Wolfram yelled crying as hard as he could.

" ah…Wolf I'm sorry".

" DON'T SAY MY NAME GO DISAPPEAR GET OUT OF HERE I HATE YOU". Wolfram yelled and ran out of the tent.

" Wolfram…why can't I say the truth now I've hurt him now he doesn't want to see me… I know I'll write him a note and hand it to him". Yuri said and found some paper and a pen.

Meanwhile Wolfram's brothers had chased down their crying baby brother who stood by a pond crying.

" Wolfram what happened".

" I hate him stupid wimp".

" what happened Wolfram".

" HE WAS TOYING WITH ME THAT'S WHAT HE NEVER LIKED ME OR NEVER LOVED ME IM HIS FIANCÉ AND HE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE ME". Wolfram yelled mad.

" Wolfram did you misunderstand him".

" IT WAS PRETTY CLEAR HE DIDN'T LIKE ME".

" well Wolfram you must have misunderstood him because his majesty told me he wanted to tell you how much he actually loved you in the office last week". Gwendal said and Wolfram looked back angry.

" THEN I WANT TO HEAR FROM HIS LIPS". Wolfram said climbing back onto his horse followed by his brothers then took off.

As the returned what they saw was devastation everywhere. Soldiers laid dead blood all over no living person after seeing this the brothers headed to Yuri's tent immediately. Wolfram jumped off his horse and ran into the tent before his brothers then walked back out slowly his face in shock.

" ah…Yu…Yuri". The brothers went in leaving Wolfram outside and saw the disaster inside. The tent was splattered in blood and Yuri laid on the ground pale as can be eyes wide open emotionless and no movement.

Wolfram rushed back into the tent and over to Yuri turning him over a hole in his chest and it ripped out his side.

" his majesty is dead". Gwendal said as Wolfram held Yuri then noticed the note in his hand. Wolfram grabbed the bloody note and cried at the words.

' Wolf sorry I said those words they weren't what I wanted to say but I can't seem to say the truth so I'll write it… I love you with all my heart until my last breath I'll love you and I'm happy to be engaged to you so please forgive me and if you don't I'll wait an eternity I love you Wolfram Von Bielefeld'. Those were Yuri's last words and Wolfram was heart broken'.

' it's felt like an eternity already since then I die alone I wonder how long it's been this world is so bland'. Yuri said sitting in an endless amount of white that seemed to stretched on and on.

" it's boring here I have nothing to do I wonder will it always be like this". Yuri said out loud to himself. " I also wonder…Wolf did you forgive me I was waiting for you".

' Wolfram…why can't I say the truth now I've hurt him now he doesn't want to see me… I know I'll write him a note and hand it to him". Yuri said and found some paper and a pen.

' Wolf sorry I said those words'. Yuri wrote.

' forgive me Wolf'. Yuri thought

' they weren't what I wanted to say'.

' forgive me and let's go back together".

' but I can't seem to say the truth so I'll write it'.

' come back Wolf please'. Yuri thought tears coming to his eyes.

'… I love you with all my heart until my last breath I'll love and I'm happy to be engaged to you so please forgive me and if you don't I'll wait an eternity I love you Wolfram Von Bielefeld'. Yuri sat down the pen to wipe his eyes when a guard busted into his tent.

" MY KING WE ARE UNDER ATTA…UGH". The soldier was stabbed through with a sword and thrown out of the tent.

" ah".

" King Yuri Shibuya have a fun time in hell". A man said and stabbed Yuri through and through.

" AGH". Yuri gripped the paper in his hand as his heart was torn out with a slash gashing out of his body.

Yuri fell and blacked out only to wake up to white a lonely lonely room'.

" Wolfram I so much wanted to marry you and have a family I miss you and Greta and everyone I wish you were here now". Yuri said and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Wolfram was well alive with his brothers and family in the castle reading with Greta when the ground started to shake.

" AH PAPA WHAT'S HAPPENING".

" AN EARTHQUAKE". Wolfram yelled holding Greta his brothers, mother, Gisela, and Günter.

" AAAAAH". The castle collapsed with no survivors.

" AH". Yuri woke up feeling the shake and looked around to see people looking the other direction.

" Ah what happened where are we". Wolfram asked looking side to side.

" you've finally come you've all made me wait an eternity". Yuri said surprising them.

Wolfram slowly turned around to see a smiling Yuri along with everyone else.

" Heika". Conrad and others said.

" YURI". Wolfram ran over to Yuri and hugged him. " YURI YURI IM SORRY HOW ARE YOU ALIVE".

" oh I'm not we're all dead".

" ah".

" what".

" DADDY". Greta ran over crying.

" we're dead but it's ok we're together again this is where we belong". Yuri said smiled and hugged Wolfram. " but one question". Yuri whispered to Wolfram.

" anything".

" do you forgive me".

" Yes yes a million times after I read the letter I'm sorry if I hadn't ran you wouldn't have…". Wolfram started crying but Yuri let him go.

" since you guys are here I can finally make something of this white world". Yuri said smiling at everyone as the white turned to brick and a room appear.

" oh our bedroom". Wolfram said looking around surprised.

" welcome home guys". Yuri said hugging Wolfram again. Everyone left to look around while Yuri and Wolfram laid down to sleep. Wolfram laid on Yuri's chest and slept. " hm home a place were we all belong…I love you Wolf".

" Wimp". Wolfram snuggled into Yuri before Yuri fell asleep to awake to an eternity with his friends and family.


End file.
